Shapeshifter
by DinoMaster316
Summary: 1000 years ago, there were en, around 300 years ago, the sorcerers broke up into two separate factions, witches and wizards. 200 years past and the wizards and witches still have a fierce rivalry. Here is where we will start our story.
1. Prologue

**Shapeshifter**

**Prologue**

1000 years ago, there were sorcerers. Sorcerers were people whom had the capability to use magic. Then, around 300 years ago, the sorcerers broke up into two separate factions, witches and wizards. Witches and wizards are exactly the same, with three exceptions. One, witches are female and wizards are male. Two, while both can learn the exact same spells, wizards focus primarily on internal spells; these are spells that affect yourself, not others (some examples would be invisibility, shooting fireballs or maintaining shields). Witches focus on external spells; these are spells that affect others, not yourself (some examples would be turning people into frogs, creating healing potions, or telling someone's future). The third, and last, exception is their modes of transportation. Witches are known for their ability to ride broomsticks. Wizards don't ride broomsticks. Instead, they have the ability to transform into a single type of dragon. The species of dragon that they can turn into varies from person to person. No one knows what exactly started the rivalry, just that the same day that the factions were formed, war was declared. You would think that the wizards had an enormous advantage, what, with being able to transform into a mighty dragon! However, there was one major drawback to this ability. While in their dragon form, a wizard cannot cast spells. A witch could use her magic while riding her broom. And so, the war dragged on for close to 100 years. Then, both side agreed that the war was costing too many lives and called an armistice. 200 years past and the wizards and witches still have a fierce rivalry. Here is where we will start _our _story.


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I would like to say that I am extremely sorry about my prolonged absence on Fanfiction. The school year was really getting to me (being a senior in high school isn't easy) and a lot of bad things took place, like my best friend for the past 7 years ditching me, causing me to fall back into depression. Then there were a lot of new responsibilities that I had to take on, such as leading my church's high school small group, that really took up quite a bit of my free time.

But I'm here to say that I am returning for the summer! During the previous years, I couldn't write during summers because I didn't have a computer. The only one that I did have was the school laptop we were given and the district takes those back at the end of the year. However, I now have an iPad, so I have a lot more writing time. So I'm here to tell you the new order for my writing schedule:

1. New Discoveries

2. The Rite

3. Letting Go of Control

4. Not All That Glitters Is Gold

The reason for this order is that the readers for "New Discoveries" and "The Rite" have been waiting for those for a number of years and I really hate keeping you guys waiting. The good news is that the outline for "New Discoveries" has been made and I know exactly what I want to do with it so, it shouldn't take too long to finish. Also, "The Rite" only has a couple more chapters to go until completed, that shouldn't take long either.

As for the other stories not on this list, they will be completed because I will never abandon a story. I just haven't figured out which to work on first. I might have a poll up later to vote about it, so keep your eyes peeled! Also, update on "Accidental Collisions", I am going to rewrite the entire story, but I will not be posting it until chapters 1 through 8 are ready. After that, it will be a weekly update until finished.

And one last thing readers. I do not appreciate flames or reviews that are there for the sole purpose of aggravation. I have the power to remove your reviews and I will use it if I deem it necessary. I write these stories for my own enjoyment and the readers are given permission to view them. Abuse that privilege and I will simply stop allowing you to see them. This includes "Guests", whom simply lack the guts to show their own faces when they insult someone. I recently had an incident with one of these and was quite put out. Now despite each review appearing about a month apart, it didn't take a detective to figure out it was the same person. So if you are reading this, GET LOST! Great! Got that out of my system.

To the rest of you readers, I really appreciate you! You all are amazing and every time I read a review from one of you, it just makes my day! So thanks, and I'll get those new chapters up as soon as I can!

Keep Writing,

DinoMaster316

P.S. There should be a new oneshot up within the next few days called "Imitation" or "Impersonation", so if you really need some of my writing, go read that. ;D


End file.
